Hide and Sing
by Tomcat319
Summary: Moon is a blind meister and Kotone is a Demon Instrument. Demon Instruments are rare magical items similar to the Demon Weapons. Created by the Nine Muses, Demon Instruments were created in order to ease the violence, madness, and suffering in the world. Soul Eater with my OCs and some original concepts I created. Full summary inside!


Synopsis: 

Moon is a blind meister and Kotone is a Demon Instrument. Demon Instruments are rare magical items similar to the Demon Weapons. Created by the Nine Muses of the Ancient World, Demon Instruments were created in order to ease the violence, madness, and suffering in the world.

Busy with the DWMA working to fight the forces of evil, music is the last thing Lord Death wants to think about. However, because of the rise of witches and kishin, Lord Death considers asking the Nine Muses for help. With the lowest soul-collection in the E.A.T. class, both Moon and Kotone go through dozens of remedial classes. In order to save themselves from expulsion, Lord Death sends them on a mission to find the lost Library of Alexandria, the key to locating the Nine Muses. However, Moon and Kotone aren't the only ones who want to find the Muses. (Occurs after the Demon Sword Arc and before the Black Dragon Arc) Soul Eater with my OCs and some original concepts I created. Subtle OC x Death the Kid. A few cameos from the main characters.

A/N: Lol I am 800 years late to the Soul Eater fandom. I've been rewatching it recently since they put it back on Netflix and while I was watching it I remembered making a really cringey OC a few years ago so I wanted to remake her character. I also wanted to write a different OC x Death the Kid fanfic since I've seen many MANY cliche ocs shipped with Kid over the past years so I decided to write something different! I think it would also be fun to write my own arc within the story :D I hope you don't take my story too seriously and help me with my writing with some reviews! I haven't wrote anything in forever so constructive criticism would be great! If this chapter does well, I'll continue it! If not, eh oh well, I had fun writing it. I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or the story and all of its characters

* * *

 _\- Chapter 1 -_

 _Beat of the Soul_

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that moon...it's creepy as hell when its mouth bleeds...why does its mouth bleed?" Kotone shuddered, the sounds of their footsteps against the stone path reverberated through the silence of the darkened town.

Shortly before midnight in the middle of Death City, Moon stepped up next to her weapon partner, her lips almost curving up into an amused smile as she lifted her head up to the sky. "Really? I don't think it looks bad at all." She said with a slight hum in her voice.

"You really think so-" A brief pause. "Ah. I'm sorry."

Moon paused in her footsteps and brushed a lock of purple hair out of her face before closing her eyes, "For such a lively city, this place sure is quiet at night." In the darkness of the open space, Moon heard a cat stirring from its sleep in the alley near them, the wind gently blowing through plastic trash bags and broken glass bottles. The air felt heavy.

"Can you sense anything?" She heard Kotone ask, standing beside her.

Moon opened her eyes and her eyebrows creased, trying to focus the flashes of light in her vision into distinguishable shapes and objects. The blobs of blue light gathered together and spread out like a wave from her body in the plane of nothingness and hung like fireballs in a suspended space of the scattered areas. "Human souls." She stated, with a hint of irritation. "Nothing out of the ordinary, but I still can't distinguish certain souls well."

"I wish Lord Death would let us go to places outside of Death City." Kotone groaned, rubbing her hands on her arms, "Nothing much happens here, and we're stuck in remedial lessons on top of that!"

"Can't be helped, we have the lowest soul-collection in the entire E.A.T. class." Moon turned to Kotone. "If you have time to complain then you have time to help me find Naigus." She sighed.

Death City, she realized, was big. It had taken a substantial amount of time for Moon to create a memory map of the city when she first came to study at the DWMA and even now she still had trouble finding certain places to shop for groceries.

Moon liked walking around the city during the day, she could perceive objects a little clearer and study the souls of others when her eyes became tired. But nighttime was when she would rather stay home reading books in the library than complete remedial lessons, or sleep.

They only had one hour to find Naigus, instructor of martial arts and specialized in intelligence gathering. But Moon was hopeful as Naigus was the type of teacher who was passionate about students attending the DWMA, it was possible that Naigus could very well keep them from being expelled from the academy. On the other hand, it was possible that remedial lessons with Naigus would potentially end their enrollment at the DWMA, due to her cold and cynical demeanor. The thought of possible expulsion caused Moon's chest to tighten.

A warm, furry creature suddenly brushed up against Moon's legs, startling her slightly. Her heart beating wildly in her ears. "Apollo! You scared me!" She yelped, jumping away from her dog.

Apollo let out a whine and placed his head under her outstretched hand and Moon breathed out a sigh.

"Did you find anything?" She asked with a shaky breath.

"He's not doing or saying anything so I don't think so." Kotone replied, bending down to Apollo's level.

"Our hour is almost up I hope that-!"

An almost inaudible but quiet _kshh_ from afar _,_ sliced through the heavy air. Moon turned her head barely enough that a small, sharp object pierced across her cheek, scratching a layer of the skin off. A burning sensation erupted on her left cheek and she quickly whipped her head in the direction of the thrown knife.

"Moon!" she heard Kotone yell.

She gritted her teeth as Apollo began to bark in front of her. "Is she underestimating us? Quick Kotone! Transform!"

Moon squinted as a bright flash of purple light burned into her vision. Quickly, Moon reached out towards the sound of the spinning harp and grasped the column of the instrument, tightening her fingers into the grip of the bow.

"Dammit, I can't sense her soul!" She exclaimed, throwing herself behind the nearest trash can as another knife whizzed past her right ear.

"Should we try Soul Resonance?" Kotone's voice echoed into her mind.

"No." Moon tightened her grip on the instrument. "We haven't mastered it yet and it uses up a lot of our energy."

"But you won't be able to use echolocation to find Naigus!"

Moon paused for a second, "I'm going to try something." She said, feeling the brick wall of the building as she backed away from the safety of the trash can.

Moving along the side of the wall, she focused her vision on the bright lights above her head and listened to a nearby flag flapping gently in the wind, Apollo silently followed behind her.

 _Street lights. A flag. I must be near an apartment complex._

Her wandering hands found the cold railings of a staircase and she turned to her dog. "Apollo, guard the area. Let me know if someone tries to follow me. " She then quickly climbed the stairs, squinting as the light of the moon and the wind climbed up against her face.

Legs stumbling as she reached the top of the building, Moon hurriedly spun around, listening closely in all different directions. She then closed her eyes and focused on the souls in the plane of nothingness once again.

Focus. She thought to herself. Naigus couldn't be too far. The fact that she had given away her location on purpose, meant that they still had a chance to prove themselves. Albeit momentarily, Naigus had hinted that she wanted them to succeed. However, Naigus hid her presence well, in the shadows of the night where their sight couldn't reach her. Moon figured that with only less than twenty minutes left to find Naigus, they'd have to pull out all their tricks.

Moon could only see so much with Soul Perception. To her, souls looked like blurry balls of blue fire. Due to lack of training, she couldn't discern the individualistic qualities of the souls she could perceive. Which could lead to disastrous results in battle. She didn't have time to gather her focus.

"Kotone! Let's try a Soul Resonance."

Kotone, who had been silent for quite some time, shook in surprise. "What? I thought you said that it takes too much energy?"

"If we're going to ace this remedial lesson, we need to pull out all the power we have. I also want to try to link my soul perception with you to see if we can expand my range and focal points."

"Got it."

Moon closed her eyes and began to look within herself. _Perceive the soul within you, and your partner's will respond in kind._ A wave of warm electricity washed over her body, resonating and beating fast like a metronome. In the distance of the plane of nothingness, she strained to feel the soul of her partner. She took a breath in and motioned the unbound energy towards Kotone, the warm static rushed through her body from the top of her head and out through her fingertips. Gritting her teeth as she forced the energy through the channel connecting their souls, she felt Kotone respond by sending the wavelength back, the power stronger than before. After a few seconds of repeatedly sending the wavelengths to each other's souls, a strong rhythm was created, a slight humming sound filled their ears.

Kotone's weapon form began to change in shape. The small Celtic harp in Moon's hands morphed and twisted up with the resounding wavelengths. The grip of the harp stretched, pulled and glowed in her grasp, curving into the form of a large hunting bow.

"Kotone. Can you see the souls?" asked Moon.

"Yes. But I can't feel them. It's still a little unclear." said Kotone.

"Try to search for the soul of Naigus."

Moon's heart skipped a little, having successfully attempted a Soul Resonance. Her body and the weapon in her hand began to feel light, as if her soul was being lifted up.

"Hey Moon! Are you feeling any pain right now?"

"Huh? No, I'm feeling pretty great actually."

"My soul feels heavy and my body is aching for some reason, should we stop?" asked Kotone.

"No. We need to find Naigus before our hour is up! Just bear with it for a while longer." Out of the corner of her eye, Moon saw a shadowy figure dash through the alleyway on the west.

"Naigus!" said Moon. Quickly she turned in the direction of the figure and straightened her back, pointing the bow and her left shoulder towards the ground with her left hand. In the next moment, Moon closed her eyes and visualized a blue arrow of her soul's wavelength in the fingers of her right hand. Feeling Kotone silently guiding her as the arrow took form and light, Moon raised the bow and drew the string hand towards her face, guiding it up near her right cheekbone.

When Moon opened her eyes again, she spotted Naigus standing in the middle of the street, her soul suspended above the ground. Breathing slowly, she aimed her bow at Naigus, taking note of the slight breeze in the air and estimated the distance between their souls and hers. She focused on the feeling of the arrow in her hand. _Relax._ She told herself.

Moon breathed out slowly and felt the tightness in her chest lessen slightly. She was about to release the arrow in her fingers when something in her vision made her stumble back. Her head felt dizzy and she let out a yelp in surprise when she felt the floor hit her back. What just happened? Moon's hands quickly felt around for Kotone, who she dropped in the confusion. She kept her head low as she whispered hurriedly for her weapon partner.

Naigus had seen her. They were going to fail.

"Kotone!" said Moon. She winced as a wave of heaviness washed over her body.

"It's okay." she heard Kotone rasp from the ground on her right. "I'm here. I untransformed." She said.

Moon let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes, wiping a bead of cold sweat off of her forehead. They were able to pull off Wing of Song, barely, but she had assumed they had done everything correctly. What happened? What went wrong?

On her right, she heard Kotone suddenly tense up and Moon looked up, having sensed another soul present with them.

"You forced the connection." Spoke a stern but familiar voice.

"Naigus…" said Kotone.

Moon heard Naigus turn to her. "You were repeatedly forcing your soul wavelength into Kotone, so much that she could not keep up with the rate at which the wavelength was being sent back. So you two tired out easily."

Ah. So that's why Kotone was in pain. Moon noted, hanging her head.

"So does that mean we fail?" Kotone asked, on the brink of tears.

Naigus let out a sigh. "I had to give you many hints about my location in order for you to find me. And when you attempted to shoot at me, your resonance fell apart." She paused slightly. "However, you were able to pull off a successful link with your partner. Seeing as Kotone turned into a hunting bow and Moon was almost able to use Wing of Song. I would say that you two have improved nicely since our last lesson, so I will give you a passing score for now."

Moon let out a laugh and flashed a smile at Kotone, who whispered a "Yes!".

"However."

They flinched.

"You two still have a long way to go before you are free of remedial lessons. Meet me here again, next Saturday."

And before Moon or Kotone could say anything, Naigus jumped off the building and into the shadows, never to be seen again for the rest of the night.

"At least we passed." Kotone deadpanned.

Moon groaned, hearing Apollo barking from the ground. "Shut up and help me report this to Lord Death."


End file.
